Chrysocolla (series)
Vicarious Visions |Row 3 title=Publisher(s) |Row 3 info=Sony Computer Entertainment Universal Interactive Studios Vivendi Universal Games Konami Sierra Entertainment Activision |Row 4 title=Creator(s) |Row 4 info=Michael Wildshill Geo G. Charles Zembillas Mark Cerny |Row 5 title=Platforms |Row 5 info=Game Boy Advance GameCube Microsoft Windows Nintendo DS Nintendo Switch PlayStation PlayStation 2 PlayStation 3 PlayStation 4 PlayStation Portable Wii Xbox Xbox 360 Xbox One |Row 6 title=Platform of origin |Row 6 info=PlayStation |Row 7 title=First release |Row 7 info=''Chrysocolla: Part-Time Agent'' October 21, 1997 |Row 8 title=Latest release |Row 8 info=''Chrysocolla Reloaded Trilogy'' October 12, 2018 |Row 9 title= |Row 9 info= |Row 10 title= |Row 10 info= }} Chrysocolla is a series of platform and third-person shooter video games created by Gingo Animation under its Gingo Interactive label. The first game Chrysocolla: Part-Time Agent was released exclusively on the Sony PlayStation in 1997; subsequent entries in the series have appeared on multiple platforms. The series also includes comic books and associated merchandise. The games take place in a fictional city called Nitropolis, and feature a young operations agent named Chrysocolla Reed. Many of the games in the series feature a combination of both platforming and third-person shooter elements. In 2018, Gingo announced that they are developing remakes of the first three Chrysocolla titles called Chrysocolla Reloaded Trilogy. The trailer was unveiled on April 10, 2018 and the game released on October 12, 2018. In July 2018, Gingo announced that a Chrysocolla film, titled Agent Chrysocolla, is in production for a February 21, 2020 release. Games Original PlayStation series (1997–2000) :Main articles: Chrysocolla: Part-Time Agent, Chrysocolla 2: Double Agents, Chrysocolla: Operation Breakout, and Chrysocolla: Mega Wars Part-Time Agent was released in 1997 for the PlayStation. Taking place in the year 2030, the game follows a young rookie agent named Chrysocolla Reed, who is sent by the Secret Force Agency (SFA) on a mission against Jet Servo, the leader of an evil organization known as the Shadow Army who plans to terrorize Nitropolis by using a powerful weapon that transforms people into mutated creatures. The game sold well, with a total of 3 million copies being sold worldwide. The game also received favorable reviews from IGN giving the game a 9 out of 10. Double Agents was released in 1998. In the game, Chrysocolla teams up with her sister and sidekick Sam in order to stop the Shadow Army from planning a sinister plot to eliminate Nitropolis by sending the city into the sun. Like its predecessor, it was critically acclaimed. Operation Breakout was released in 1999. In the game, the Shadow Army sends Chrysocolla into another dimension, and Sam chases after the Shadow Army. They later destroy the portals, preventing Chrysocolla and Sam to get back home. Now they have to find all of the portal's parts by collecting colored gems to re-build the portals. In the game, the player has to do a certain number of objectives to achieve the gem in each level. Mega Wars was released in 2000, and it was the last Chrysocolla game to be released on a Sony console and the only game in the series not to be developed by Gingo Interactive, developed instead by Traveller's Tales. This game is also not part of the plot of the series, but is a team-based third-person shooter multiplayer game. With the release of Mega Wars, Gingo Interactive's publishing deal with Sony Computer Entertainment had ended. Chrysocolla's prominent status within the video game community prompted the company to make Chrysocolla a multiplatform series. Multiplatform (2001–08) Coming soon! Decline and hiatus (2009–18) Coming soon! Return (2018–present) Coming soon! Cancelled games Coming soon! Characters Music Bill Brown composed the soundtracks for the first three Chrysocolla games. More coming soon! Other media Television series Due to the success of the original Chrysocolla game, Gingo Animation considered creating an animated TV series based on the games, but its production was shut down when Universal Television Animation found it too violent for TV. However, a TV series based off the games called Chrysocolla & Sam, aired its first episode on May 28, 2005 as one of the three shows that aired alongside the Gingo Channel's launch. The series then ended in June 21, 2008. Film Agent Chrysocolla is an upcoming science-fiction adventure comedy action film loosely based off Chrysocolla: Part-Time Agent, planned to be released on February 21, 2020 by Gingo Animation for Universal Pictures. In September, two voice actors were announced for the movie, those being Swedish actor Alicia Vikander as the titular character, and British actor Jason Statham as Jet Servo. The movie will be animated by Sony Pictures Imageworks. Comics Coming soon! Reception Coming soon! Gallery Coming soon! Trivia Coming soon! Category:Video games Category:Chrysocolla Category:Franchises Category:Gingo Animation franchises